


Black Clover x Reader Lemons

by FadingAsh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingAsh/pseuds/FadingAsh
Summary: Since there's so few of these, I decided to create some!
Kudos: 6





	Black Clover x Reader Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing lemons! So don't expect it to be that great.

The first section of these one-shots shall contain yandere themes.

Yandere's:

Asta

Yuno

Luck

Magna

Gauche

Gordon

Yami

Finral

Jack

Rill

Julius

Marx

Mars

William

Fuegoleon

Leopold

Klaus

Patri

Licht

Rhya

Langris

Solid

Nozel

Zora

Revchi

And anyone else I forgot


End file.
